


Welcome To Duel Academy!

by captainorgazmo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adevnture, Duel Academy, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainorgazmo/pseuds/captainorgazmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But Mattie! I don't want you to go yet!" Allen whined.<br/>"What can I do?" Matthew replied.</p><p>"Guys! I'm going to Duel Academy!" Sam exclaimed.<br/>Both Allen and Matthew got an idea.</p><p>Watch as they venture through three years of shenanigans in Duel Academy that include but not limited to:<br/>-New friends!<br/>-Badass duels!<br/>-Bad grades!<br/>-Game of Darkness!<br/>-Near-death experience!</p><p>They have no idea what they're signing up for,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Duel Academy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm captainorgazmo, this is my first fanfic in Yu-Gi-Oh verse.
> 
> Ok, I guess I will have to make sure that there won’t be much confusion with the timeline and stuff.
> 
> First, GX happened 5 years after the original series, with the finale obviously 8 years after it. 5D’s happened 20 years after GX’s finale, and the finale of 5D’s is obviously 28 years after it, and 36 years after original series. This story start 10 years after 5D’s finale, and yes, there’s XYZ’s monsters here. ZEXAL is an alternate universe, and won’t be given a single mention in this fic.
> 
> Ok, since it’s cleared, here goes!

#  **Prologue**

## 

**Welcome To ~~New York~~ Duel Academy**

### 

_“Welcome to Duel Academy, it’s been waiting for you!”_

Allen sighed when he looked at calendar, realizing that summer vacation is about to end, and he’s going to highschool. It’s not like he hated school and he’s not popular (In fact, he’s probably one of the most popular guy in his school, sport team captain and all), he just thought it’s boring as hell and with summer vacation ending, that mean Matthew, his cousin, is going to go back to Canada again, and he isn’t pleased by that.  
“Al, I swore if you don’t stop glaring at the calendars I’m gonna call the mental hospital.” Matthew threatened, looking up from the book he’s currently reading.  
Allen turned to his cousin, “But Mattie~, if the summer end, you’re going to go back to Canada and this place is going to be boring as fuck again!”  
“Language.” The Canadian chided, “But really, you’re not the only one that loathed the idea. Do you actually think that being alone in Canada is not boring?”  
“Well, you agree right?!” Allen whined, “Wait, I thought you hate me.”  
Matthew looked to Allen, his violet eyes meeting Allen’s blue one, both behind their glasses, “As much as you annoy me, you’re probably the closest thing that I have that I could call best friend and brother.”  
“Aww, I’m touched.” Allen stated, grinning, “Seriously, do you have any idea on how you could stay longer?”  
Matthew think about it for some time, before sighing, “No idea, how about you?”  
“I won’t ask if I have one.” Allen grumbled, “Let’s see if Sam has any good idea.”  
Matthew nodded. Sam is Allen’s neighbor and school friend. He and his older brother often  
“Allen, Matthew! It’s eleven! I know that this is summer, but I swore if you two didn’t go to sleep soon, I’m gonna feed you two with my cooking!”  
Allen and Matthew paled, as Allen’s father’s cooking is something to run away from, they agreed that the persons that deserve to eat his cooking were only the likes of Hitler, “.... but first, we have to save our life, sleep first, ask tomorrow.”  
Matthew nodded in agreement.  
With Allen’s father’s words in mind, both of them immediately go to the bathroom to brush their teeth in record speed, turn off the lights and their gadgets before going to sleep.  
Arthur rolled his eyes when he look into his son’s room, seeing both teen already sleeping, muttering, “Stupid kids.”

The next morning, both Allen and Matthew were eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. Arthur went to answer it while Allen try to steal one of Matthew’s sausage. (Don’t worry, Allen cook)  
“Allen, Matthew, it’s Sam.” Both of them grinned when they hear that and immediately finished their breakfast, eager to hear if their friend have any input.  
Once they were finished, they went to the living room to find their friend waiting.  
Seeing them, Sam smiled, “Hey, good morning you two.”  
“Morning too.” Matthew greeted back, then he noticed the large envelope on the coffee table, “Is that yours?”  
“Hmm? Oh yeah, that’s mine. Actually, that’s partially the reson why I’m here.” Sam stated, “You see, I’m going to Duel Academy, I’ve been accepted. My brother is there as well, that’s why he isn’t around for this summer.”  
“Wait, I don’t know you applied there.” Allen stated, and Matthew nodded in agreement.  
“Well, my brother had been persuading me to join him there for quite some time, and I finally gave in. I’m going to do the entrance exam today, for class placement and all.” Sam explained, “Talking about it, you two should come too! Both of you already have a deck right? I mean, we played all summer long.”  
“One question, is it some sort of boarding school?” Matthew asked, an idea forming in his head.  
“It is. Why?” Sam asked.  
Matthew grinned, “Al, I have an idea. Wait a minute, ‘kay?”  
Matthew then disappeared into the bathroom.  
“Well, I will see if I’m interested in it, do you have any brochure or something?” Allen asked.  
Sam grinned, “I bring one in case you’re interested.”  
As soon as the brochure was in his hand, Allen began to read it.  
Sam waited patiently as his friend read through the brochure. Sam knew that both Allen and Matthew really liked playing Duel Monsters, and both of them has amazing decks, and he knew because he played with them pretty much the entire summer.  
“’kay, from the look of it, I’m definitely sold. Wait a minute while I talk to my dad about this.” Allen said, smiling.  
Sam couldn’t held himself back from pumping his fist as Allen leave to talk with his dad.  
“I got a yes from my papi.... Where’s Allen?” Matthew asked when he’s back.  
“Talking with his dad... Wait, you got a yes from your father?” Sam asked, grinning. When he got a nod, he mentally cheered, “That’s great!”  
Not long after that, Allen returned with a grin and he say, “Guess what? Dad give a yes. So... Where did we go?”  
“Oh my god, I love you guys so much.”

A few minutes later, they were already out to the exam place.  
“Hey, Matt.... You know, I know that you like playing Duel Monster, but I don’t really understand why you seemed to be very excited at the prospect of joining in here.” Sam stated as they stood in the registration line.  
“It’s because we’ve actually been trying to come up with something that will help Mattie to stay around longer, since he will be lonely if he return to Canada.” Allen explained with a teasing grin.  
Sam smiled, “Well, then my decision to try to drag you two here is a good one.”  
Once the three finished registering, which include deck scanning to make sure that their deck abide to the ban list, they entered the buildiing.  
Allen whistled, seeing Duel Monsters being played all around the place, with giant holograms towering and peoples standing behind those.  
“Now what?” Matthew asked.  
“We wait until our names got called. Oh, and to make sure you guys won’t get lost, I think I have to tell you that the duel Arenas were arranged numerically.” Sam explained.  
_“Sam Chester to Duel Arena Five, I repeat, Sam Chester to Duel Arena Five.”_  
Sam grinned, “Oh, that’s me, bye guys! I hope you two win!”. Then he walked away.  
“Oh well-“ Allen began just before another announcement cut him short.  
  
“That’s us.” Matthew quipped, “Best of luck for you, Al.”  
Allen grinned, “You too, Mattie.”  
Both of them parted ways to go to their respective Duel Arenas.

When Allen arrived on the duel arena, he was outfitted with a duel disk.  
“Hey, I think I like this.” Allen remarked. It’s KaibaCorp’s newest model, which looked little more than just the part that held the deck and the graveyard in it’s deactivated form, with a slight protrusion on the outer side.  
“Allen Fredrick Jones?” A voice called. The examiner had arrived and Allen immediately greeted her, “Hello Miss!”  
“What a nice young man.” The female examiner with long black hair and wearing blue coat said with a smile, “You can call me Miss Elena. Do you have any question before we start?”  
“I have. How to activate the Duel Disk? This is the first time I actually wore one.” Allen asked.  
Miss Elena smiled, “Just insert your deck and press the button underside your hand.”  
“Thanks.” Allen stated, slotting his deck into the deck holder and press the button.  
“All set then?” Miss Elena asked, and Allen replied with an eager nod. Both of them readied themselves with their first five cards each.  
**Allen** : 4000  
**Miss Elena** : 4000  
“You can go first.” Offered Miss Elena.  
“Thanks!” Allen exclaimed happily as he drew his first card.  
“Let’s see... I play Fire Formation – Tenki to add Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Bear.” Allen stated, the card appearing in front of him as he took Bear from his deck.  
“Then, I summoned the guy in attack mode.”  
The man clad in all red appeared on the field, taking a stance as a bear shaped spirit appeared behind him. [4/1600/1000]  
“Then, since Tenki is a Continuous Spell, it stay in my field and give a nice 100 attack power boost for all my Fire Fist monsters.” Allen continued. [4/1600-1700/1000]  
“I set three cards and that’s for now.” Allen concluded.  
“Good move there, I draw.” Miss Elena stated, adding the card on top of her deck to her hand.  
“First of all, I activate Call of the Mummy.” Miss Elena stated, “It’s a Continuous Spell just like your Tenki. It’s effect will allow me to Special Summon a Zombie from my hand if I don’t have any monster on the field. So come forth, Vampire Lord!”  
A very pale human clad in black and very large cloak appeared on the field, baring his fangs. [5/2000/1500]  
“Nice, I activate my face-down card, Bottomless Trap Hole.” Allen revealed his face-down card.  
A hole appeared below the vampire royalty and he screeched as he fell into the bottomless hole.  
“Good move.” Miss Elena complimented, “Since I haven’t Normal Summoned any monster in this turn, I summon Pyramid Turtle in defense mode.”  
A turtle which have a pyramid as shell appeared on the field, then pulled it’s head and limbs into it’s shell. [4/1200/1400]  
“I set one card face-down. Your move.” Miss Elena finished.  
“Before I began my turn, I flip my face-down card, Dust Tornado to destroy the card you had just set.” Allen revealed. A strong wind then shattered Miss Elena’s Mirror Force.  
“So far, you’ve been doing things excellently.” Miss Elena complimented.  
“Thanks. My turn, draw.” Allen stated as he drew. He grinned when he saw the card.  
“Okay, I activate Bear’s effect. By sending Tenki to graveyard, I could destroy one of your monster. Since you only have one....”  
After Tenki disappeared, the flame aura gathered around Bear’s fist and the warrior leapt to the air and punched Pyramid Turtle, shattering the latter into pieces. [4/1700-1600/1000]  
“A very good move. Since it’s not destroyed by battle, I can’t use it’s effect.” Miss Elena smiled.  
“Well, I gotta admit I don’t have any other monster in my hand. So Bear, attack her directly.” Allen commanded.  
Bear nodded and punched her with his flaming fist.  
**Miss Elena** : 4000-2400  
“Then, I use his effect to Set a Fire Formation Spell straight from my deck when he inflict damage. I set a Tenki from my deck.” Allen explained as he took the card and set it.  
“I set a card, and that’s for now.” Allen finished.  
“My move, then. I draw.” Miss Elena began.  
“I use Call of the Mummy’s effect to special summon Vampire Dragon from my hand.”  
An indigo serpent-like one-eyed crature appeared on the field. [5/2400/0]  
“That look weird.” Allen commented.  
“Then, I tribute it to summon Vampire Duke.” Miss Elena continued.  
A Victorian vampire appeared on the field, cackling. [5/2000/0]  
“His effect will allow me to Special Summon a Vampire from graveyard in defense position. Rise from death, Vampire Dragon.” Miss Elena stated.  
The serpentine creature appeared again on the field, this time assuming a defensive stance.  
“I overlay Vampire Duke and Vampire Dragon!” Miss Elena declared.  
The two Vampire glowed and turned into two orbs.  
“I XYZ Summon, Vampire Knight Bram!”  
A towering vampire clad in armours appeared, with the two orbs orbitting around it. [Rank 5/2500/0]  
“Battle Phase, Bram, attack Bear!” Miss Elena commanded.  
The Vampire Knight cleaved Bear into two before the latter shattered into pixels.  
**Allen** : 4000-3100  
“I set a card, and that’s my turn, your move.” Miss Elena finished. She scanned the field as Allen drew. ‘I only have one card left in my hand, and who know what is those two cards he set. He’s really good. Definitely Obelisk Blue worthy.’  
“Miss, don’t wander off.” Allen called.  
Miss Elena was snapped out from her train of thoughts, “Where are you again?”  
“Umm, I used Tenki to add another Bear and Normal Summon it. Anything you wanna do?” Allen asked.  
“Carry on.” Miss Elena said.  
“Well, I used Bear’s effect to destroy Bram.” Allen stated.  
“Trap Card open, Breakthrough Skill! Your monster’s effect was negated!” Miss Ellen declared.  
“Too bad, Dark Bribe.” Allen said with a wink.  
The Breakthrough Skill shattered and Miss Elena drew a card, then Bear proceeded to destroy Bram.  
“Okay, Bear, attack directly!” Allen commanded.  
For the second time, Bear’s flaming fist met Miss Elena.  
**Miss Elena** : 2400-800  
“I use Bear’s effect to set Tensu from my deck.” Allen stated.  
“Main Phase 2, and I activate my face-down Tensu.” Allen stated, “With it, I get one extra Normal Summon for Beast-Warrior monsters. So come, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Dragon.”  
Another man clad in red appeared next to Bear, this one have several Chinese Dragons shaped flame aura. [4/1800/400]  
“I overlay Dragon and Bear to XYZ Summon Gagaga Cowboy in Defense Position!”  
The two turned into orbs and a Cowboy styled humanoid robot appeared and the two orbs went to orbit around it, then it crouched to assume a defensive stance. [Rank 4/1500/2500]  
“By detaching one of it’s Overlay Units, I could use Cowboy’s effect! When I activate it’s effect while it’s in Defense mode, his effect is..... Inflicting 800 damage to you!” Allen declared.  
Miss Elena stood dumbfounded as the Cowboy shot her.  
**Miss Elena** : 800-0. Loser.  
“That’s game!” Allen said, grinning.  
“Very good, Allen Fredrick Jones. You’ve passed.” Miss Elena said with a smile, “You may wait while I and several other teachers discuss which dorm you will be in.”  
As he walked down the platform, he saw what he recognized his cousin’s ace monster towering over one of the arenas. When he saw it moved to attack, an explosion ensues. Not long after that, the holograms disappeared.  
Allen grinned, “Well, look like Mattie win as well.”  
“Indeed, it seemed Matthew managed to do it well.”  
Allen turned to see Sam standing behind him, “Oh, hi Sam. How did your duel goes?”  
“I won.” Sam stated simply.  
Then, they saw Matthew running toward them with a grin, “Al, Sam, I won!”  
“That’s great, Mattie!” Allen said, “Guess what? Me and Sam won as well! That make the three of us.”  
“That’s good. How did your duel go?” Matthew asked.  
“I won in my second turn.” Allen said with a smile.  
“Me too.” Sam quipped.  
“That make the three of us.” Matthew finished, “Say, which dorm do you think we’re going to be in?”  
“I will say Obelisk Blue.” Sam stated confidently.  
“Allen Fredrick Jones! I repeat, Allen Fredrick Jones! Please come to the Duel Arena Ten!”  
“Hey, that’s me. I’ll be back soon~” Allen stated.  
Not long after that, Matthew and Sam also got called.

“Allen Fredrick Jones, congratulation. You’ve been accepted to Obelisk Blue.”  
“Matthew Williams, congartulation. You’ve been accepted to Obelisk Blue.”  
“Sam Chester, congratulation. You’ve been accepted to Obelisk Blue.”  
The three happily accepted the blue coat that the examiners gave them. As they walked back to regroup again, they have a feeling that the next three years is going to be very interesting.


End file.
